Extrusion of tubular plastic products faces a challenge of creating an annular shape from a stream of molten plastic free of seam (weld line) defects. Components of extrusion dies designed to convert flow from a stream or streams into an annular ring are called deflectors. When deflectors produce these rings it is often difficult to produce a ring with even velocity around the ring. If a stream was to flow indefinitely in an annular ring, velocities would eventually even out, however, this takes time and length in the flow channel for this to occur. In an extrusion die, it is often a goal to minimize residence time of plastic in the die as well as the size of the die in order to minimize any material degradation as well as the cost of manufacture. While forming the desired tubular shape prior to extrusion, the passageways in the extrusion die are designed so that there is an even flow velocity around the annular shape to promote an even thickness wall in the product. To create a complete annular ring a stream of material often merges with itself or another stream of material as the material progresses around an annular shape. Seams, which can be weak spots in the product, form at the locations where material merges.